Nightmare
by TheTwoDragonsQueen
Summary: Elizabeth has a nightmare about Brock, and Dean tries to end it. Dean AmbrosexOC.


_His huge hands wrapped around her neck and she shut his eyes, waiting on the pain. Instead, Dean's lips were pressed to hers in a gentle way. Confused, she kissed him back before she opened her eyes….and then the squeeze began, Brock's face replacing Dean Ambrose's face. Elizabeth kicked and screamed at him to stop, but he didn't listen as he backhanded her and forced her on the floor. _

"_I'm going to show you how whores are treated, you little bitch." He snarled as he hiked up her dress, ripped her favorite panties off, and slipped one finger deep inside her. She tried pushing him off with all of her strength, but it was no use as he grabbed her wrists and put them over her head. She tried kicking him, squirming away from his touch, but it was no use. _

_He was planning on raping her…_

"Elizabeth?" Dean Ambrose called as he walked in the room and saw Elizabeth thrashing around in bed, tears streaming down her face and clutching the bedsheets. He ran over and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to wake her up. 'Lizzie, it's alright…he's not here…" he whispered as she started beating on his chest, trying to fight off her nightmare.

She tried to fight him off, and Dean put her in his lap, whispering soothing words to make the nightmare end.

_In one powerful thrust, he was inside of her, and Elizabeth screamed in pain as he started going faster, every thrust more painful than the next. She was still wiggling around, trying to escape him, to find a phone or something to get him off, but he let go of her wrists and his hands found her neck again, squeezing it a little tighter. _

_Elizabeth knew he was going to release inside her, and she didn't want to have this man's baby-she was grateful the last two babies were miscarriages and she hoped to God he wasn't going to impregnate her again. _

"ELIZABETH!" Dean called as she started screaming and it was a miracle she didn't scratch his eyes out during this nightmare. After a couple seconds, she was bawling in his chest, then she took Dean's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Lizzie…wha-what are you-"

"I'm sorry…" she said. Elizabeth squeezed his hand and sobbed some more. "It's my fault…the babies are dead because of me…we could've saved them…"

_So her nightmare was about losing the two babies she lost in her miscarriage_, Dean thought as he sat there for a while, not knowing what to do. He remembered how much she wanted to have kids and she blamed herself, but in reality it was Brock who made her lose them. Hell, she already named them-Daniel and Samantha-and she buried them next to her parents. "It's not your fault," Dean said after a couple seconds. "Daniel and Sam are in heaven. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," she said. "I should've stayed in the house instead of meeting my friends….I'm so sorry…."

"Stop." He hated that she beat herself up over the babies, and the worse part was Brock threw it in her face every chance he gets. Not this time. "It's not your fault, Elizabeth. He made you loose them-you didn't do anything wrong."

Nodding as if she heard him, Elizabeth slipped off Dean's lap and stood in front of him. "You're right…it's not my fault," she said, wiping her tears away. She wrapped her around his neck and started stroking his cheeks. A small smile tugged her lips as she placed her forehead up to Dean's. How the hell can she do this while sleeping Dean didn't know. But the next thing that came out of her mouth shocked him.

"I wanna have another baby."

"Woah, Lizzie-we can't have a baby. If I sleep with you, Seth and your brothers will have my ass."

"I don't care-I only want to make you happy."

"Elizabeth Marie Worthington, wake up. This is Dean, not that psychopath of an ex that wants you dead." He said, shaking her a little bit. Elizabeth let out a giggle before kissing Dean on the nose.

"Your name's not Dean, Brock…Dean's my boyfriend and he won't hurt me." Elizabeth said as she slid to her knees. "I'll do anything you want...just promise me that you won't hurt me anymore."

Giving up, Dean took her hands and kissed her knuckles. "I'll never hurt you, Lizzie…I'll never put a finger on you, I'll never slap you around…"his hands started to shake as he thought of the last time he found her in the back alley bruised up and close to death. "If only you open those pretty eyes of yours, Lizzie. Just wake up and it'll be over."

"_Just promise that you won't hurt me anymore." _

_Brock pulled back and stared at her in bewilderment, pulling out of her before he disappeared and was replaced with Dean, who quickly pulled her in his arms and started kissing her all over and rocking back and fourth all the while leaning on the brown steel pole. _

"_I'll never hurt you Lizzie," he said, tears forming in his eyes. "I'll never put a finger on you, I'll never slap you around. Just open your pretty brown eyes of yours, Lizzie. Just open them for me please." _

Elizabeth opened her eyes and blinked back her tears, finding herself in Dean's embrace with him begging her to open her eyes, telling her that it was over. "He won't hurt you again. I promise you that Brock will never lay a finger on you ever again. I'll beat his sorry ass for hurting you." He said as he pulled back and he moved some pieces of her blonde hair out of her face. "He won't hurt you again. I promise."

"You promise?" she asked and Dean nodded.

"I promise you that he'll pay for what he did to you, Elizabeth. I'll make sure he bleeds and feel every pain he gave you…every bruise he gave you he'll get." He kissed her on her forehead and helped her up from the floor. "And then, once it's all over…I'll take you anywhere you want to go. I don't care where…I only want to be with you." Dean wrapped his arms around her and they stood there for a while, he holding her and breathing in her scent of Daisy by Marc Jacobs, and Elizabeth nuzzling herself in his neck.

"I love you." She said as Dean pulled back and cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too." He said as they came up for air. "Want me to sleep next to you tonight-so the nightmares won't come back?" he asked as he looked down at her sleeping attire, which was her monogrammed pink pajama set, her hair in a messy ponytail. "Or we can practice making a little Dean?"

"How about we sleep next to each other-I don't think I want to practice making a little Dean yet." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Just…don't leave me alone tonight." She said as she slipped under the covers, Dean crawling in bed next to her and placing his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll never leave you alone for as long as I live."

**A/N: **Brittany Targaryen….turning bad boys into wussies since 2000.


End file.
